The Volturi Queen
by My World-Imaginary World
Summary: Bella travels around Italy with her mum.There she met Volturi's.She's been living with them and now she's moving to Forks.Her personal guards are coming with her.She falls in love with Edward but he soon dumps her there comes Alec the guy she always liked
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone..this is my first story so I would love to hear your opinios about it..**

**Be honest and tell me what you really think about it..**

**If you have any critics they are very welcomed..**  
><strong>Thank you for reading it and please Review<strong>

The Volturi Queen

Chapter 1

Bella POV

_-Flashback-_

_I looked up at the shiny brigh sky and smiled.I was glad that my mum Rene convinced me to go on this trip to Italy with did some research of Italy and its 've been going around Italy for 2 months now and we've been almost all around Italy by 've visited all the big citys and now we're about to go and visit the smaller ones._

_My mum and I had just five more citys to visit and Volterra was the one of found a nice hotel here and we settled down in our first day we spent in hotel unpacking our bags but later in the evening we found enough of time to walk down the strees of Volterra and to visit some great bought a lot of were way too classy to wear back home in Pheonix but I didn't care.I just loved shopping._

_Today's our second day here and we called in for a tour of the were taken around city by a really good looking woman called had long blond hair and pale skin and on her back she wore a long black cloak and on her hands she wore gloves that reached all the way to her elbows._

_The last thing we were about to visit was a Volterra we entered everyone started taking photos and commenting the elegancy of something was wrong in here.I could sense it._

_I turned around and saw my mum and her gaze. «Bella honey this is wonderful..» She started but something made her look in another direction «Oh my God look at that» She grined._

_I was confused but I soon realised why she acted like saw a beautiful fontain inside the castle and as I looked at it I had to admit that it looked wonderful. «Mum that fontain is so damn cool we got to get something like this in our garden» I replied._

_«Please folow me» our guide Heidi told all went trough the huge door coverd in gold and as we entered the another room it felt like this room is colder._

_I was shocked and frightend but everyone else seemd to find the dark,cold hall we enterd very amusing.I elbowed my mum that seemd the only one that shared my looked at me with a worried look so I turned my head towards the guide Heidi and asked «What is this?No one told us that we were goign here.» _

_«Exuse me miss..» She said waiting me to say my name_

_«Bella» I mutterd _

_«Well miss Bella there's no need to worry» She said more to ohters then to a moment everyone seemd upset but when she smiled the worry dissapierd. «We felt no need to talk about hallways we thought you just wanted to see the main rooms» She finished with a septical grin on her face and without looking at me she started moving and everyone followed._

_We were passing by dark and cold hallways for ten minutes already and it seemd to me that the halls will never end._

_Finnaly I saw a door even bigger then the entrance door of the now everyone felt scared as they watched a small girl and guy that were standing next to had red-black eyes._

_«Hello Alec and dear Jane..» She nodded to them «I brought us a snack» Heidi said _

_They nodded in responce and I heard someone playing piano inside the the door opend we went in with wide eyes of scare._

_The door slammed and I heard screams.I got scared so I hid behind the piano.I watched in horror how a guy bit my mum's neck and started drinking her in the room was dead in a minute.I shivered as I felt a cold hand on my bac so i turend around and saw a dark brown haired man with a black cloak even draker the Heidi's._

_He closed his eyes and leand towars my neck as he took my han din second later his eyes flew wide open and he steped back a bit from me. «Imune on my power» he muttered and claped his hands and looked toward the girl that Heidi called Jane._

_She grined evilly at me but her grin started to fall down a bit as nothing growled and crounced «Imposible!»_

_She was very mad but the dark brow haird guy looke amused.I looked around realising that there was only me the dark brow haird guy,Jane and Alec in the already left._

_«Wonderful» The dark brow haird guy said and claped his hands again «I am Aro and this is Alec and Jane» He gestuerd towards them but I already knew their names._

_-End of flashback-_

From that moment she's living with Volturi's and they already pronounce her their princess and it's been six months from that day till now.

In this six months she has already gaind some friends in the ,Marcus and Cauis were like fathers to her and Sulpicia Aro's wife and Athenodora Cauis's wife were to her like helped her not to think about her mum ,Felix and Demetri her personal guards were to her like brothers and Jane,Heidi,Chelsea were like sisters to her and they also were her best friends.

She's been living in Volterra very happily and she went shopping almost visited most of never took her to any other continent.

Yeasterday was organized party to her honour of becoming that she talked to Aro and he agreed on my wish to be changed into a vampire after my eighteen.I also asked his promission to visit my dad in didn't like that but he said said that Felix and Demetri are coming with I was going to Forks and I was worried how my dad will react.I already phoned him and told him I'm coming but still I was worried.

I was already in airplane with Felix and was watching a movie that was showing right now and Demetri was having his iPhod in his lap and he was listening to music while I was just staring trough the window trapped in my thoughts.

I streached and leand back against the seat.I closed my eyes still thinking about Charlie and my past and future.

**I hope you liked this chapter..**

**Review please..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again and thanks to the natashar that reviewed..**

**And please keep reviewing..**

**Well here come the next chapter..**

**I hope you're gonna like it..**

Chapter 2

Bella POV

_«Edward..» I wishperd and the beautiful angel dissapeard in front of me._

_I cried out lound in pain and agony and I started running to find that beutiful angel. «Edward..» I managed to choke but no one answered._

_I ran and ran for hours and I knew I'm not going to find him but I just had to move.I couldn't just stand and go back to Charlie.I loved Edward and he was my whole I ran I tripped a lot but it didn't stop me from running._

_The forest became darker and darker till I couldn't see nothing in fron of legs ached and I wanted to keep running but I couldn't.I fell down to teh ground and I curled in a sobbs were coming out of my chest. «He left..he left..» I just kept saying it and while I layed down and cried I felt like my heart is breaking even more._

_I don't know how much time past I was still thinking about dazzling it hurted so much to think about him but the angel was worth of I felt a cold hand on my sholder and I started hoping it's Edward's. «Edward?» I asked_

_«Bella..» the familliar voice cracked.I knew it's not voice was Alec's for sure._

_I looked up and tried to smile to him but I was sure instead a smile I made a grimase. «Alec he left..» That's the only thing I managed to choke._

_Alec lifted me up with eyes full of pain and for a second I asked myself why._

«Bella..the airplane landed» I heard Felix's voice.

«Hmm..» I streached and when I finnaly looked up I saw wory in his eyes so I smiled weakly to him asuring him everything is alright.

«Bella Demetri is your bf and he didn't want to be apart from you so he moved to Forks so that he could be with 's senior year in high school just like you.I'm his brother that decided to come with him.I attend school with you and 's our cover we have to come out and Bella Aro delivered your Bugati here.» He said and smiled as he extended his hand to help me get up

I was thankful to Aro for sending me my car cause I didn't like Charlie's idea of giving me old Chevy truck. «Thanks» I smiled at Felix.I turned to exit door and saw demetri by it.

As we walked out of the airplane Demetri took my smiled but I could see guitl on his face and it was funny so I bit my lower lip to stop myself from laughter.

We walked out of airport and I saw Charlie leand on his police car.I waved to him and he waved back.I walk towards him and hugged him. «Hey hair is long again» He said

I smiled shily as he looked questionly at Demetri and Felix.I sighed and explained «Dad this is Demetri and this is Felix» I guestured at them and kept on talking «Demetri is my boyfriend and Felix is his didn't want to be apart from each other so he came with 're all going to go to school together.»

His eyes widened as he asked «Bella why haven't you told me in your emails that you have a boyfriend?»

«Well I didn't thought that's something about what I shall talk to you through the phone» I smiled innocently.

I drove to Charlie's house,the house I used to call home,with him in his police car as Demetri drove my car and Felix drove their own car.

When we arrived Demetri parked my car and smiled at me. «We have a house in 're going there so don't should come in and talk to your father while we're we unpack ourselves we're be somewhere around asuring that you're fine.» He leaned forward me and kissed me on my cheek.

«Okey» I smiled to him and turned back to go in the house with Charlie.

Charlie and me spent whole afternoon talking about our lifes and of course I lied a lot I couldn't tell Charlie the truth about my life in Volterra.

Later in the evening I made dinner for us and after the dinner as I felt tierd I told Charlie that I need dome he showed me the room and went out.

I looked at my bag that Demetri probably left there while I was talking to Charlie and I found a piece a paper on it.I took it and read it.

_Dear Princess Bella_

_Me and Felix found a smell of some vampires around here so we're going to go and check it out.I wish you nice dreams my Princess_

_With love_

_Demetri and Felix _

I rolled my eyes on the name Princess and I took off my clothes leaving just the bra and underwear on.I jumped down on the bed and closed my after that I fell asleep.

Charlie woke me up on his way to work and I was tankful to he didn't wake me up I wouldn't get to school on time.

I took a shower and then brushed my theets and then put on some make up.I went to my room and opend my bags looking for something to wear.I found a pair of black jeans and I put them on.I also found a black top and a leather balck jacket.I heard a car outside and I knew Felix and Demetri had arrived.I quickly put on the top and the jacket and went outside.

I locked the house with the key that Charlie left for me and I waved to Felix and Demetri.I got in my car and took off to school.

On the parking lot I saw everybody staring at our cars.I found a place to park my car and when I got out of car Felix and Demetri were alerady coming my way so I started walking towards them.

Demetri hugged me and pecked my lips and I smiled at him feeling confused.I looked up at Felix that kissed me on the cheek.

I sighed and looked around seeing curious looks on us. «Time for school» I muttered and took my schedule out of my school bag.

**Thanks for reading and keep reveiwing please.**.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm very thankful to the people that read my story and reviewed so THANK YOU!**

Chapter 3

Bella POV

I was talking to Felix and Demetri and Felix was telling and me were laughing like when Felix did that funny face when he told joke about werewolfs my sotmach started hurting of laughter and tears started falling down my sticked out his tounge and breathed loudly and raised his hands moving his ass as if he had I laughed it looked like he's going to lay down and roll on the floor.

Then suddenly they stoped laughing and their eyes concentrated on something behind me so I turned around to see what made that serious look on their I saw two beutiful girls and three beutiful had pale skin and golden were vampires with gold eyes.

«Vampires with golden eyes?» I wishpered questionly and as i said it all five vampires looked my eyes widened as I recoknized the beutiful angel form my dream. «Edward..» I muttered and the beutiful angel raised his eyebrown clearly confused how I know his name.

Felix and Demeti were already standing in front of me as Felix answered. «I think..I think they drink animal only vampire that I know that drink in animal blood is Carlisle..but»

The five vampires looked at me in horror and I shivered fearing that they might attack me.I grabbed Demetri's hand and he turned to me and smiled. «Don't worry Bella you're sade with 'll protect our Princess with our lifes.

«We shall go to class» after fifth minutes silence I decided to finnaly say and Demetri nodded and we headed to our class clearly worried.

School was really boring and sience Felix,Demetri and I head all difirent class I felt scared a bitAs I walked to the cafetiria two shawdows approached me.I pretended not to notice them but then they spoke.

«Hey I'm Eric» a tall black haird boy said.

«And I'm Mike and you must be Isabella,right?» said the boy that was standing next to Eric.

«Just Bella» I smiled

«So Bella would you like to eat with us today?» Mike asked

«Hmm..I would love to but I already have boyfrined and his brother are eating with me today.» And as I said that Felix and Demetri came by my side.

«Oh okey» Mike said obviously disapointed

I smiled and walked with them to the only free table that was next to teh five vampires we saw this morrning.

We sat down.I was eating and we were one told anything.I looked up at Demetei that had his hands around my waist just for the show to the humans.I frowned knowing that sooner or later I'll have to kiss Demetri.I wrinkled my nose and finished the rest of my food.

Suddenly the beautiful angel called Edward stood up and came over to our table. «We would like you to come to our house so that we could talked without humans looking at us» He voice was soft and perfectly beautiful.

He was looking in my eyes as if he was waiting for something that just didn't happened and he looked eyes were black scent obviously made him thirsty.

«Okey we'll come» I said showing him that I made decisions and i and Demeti had to listen to me even if they didn't want to.I was Volturi's Princess and no one had the right to obye my decisions.

He looked suprised that I was the one that had spoken and not Felix or Demetri. «After the school follow us with your cars» He said and walked back to his ?Well since I don't know what they are I called them familly.

The rest of the day went by quickly and my mind were just focused on him and the eyes that suddenly turned balck.

Now Felix;Demetri and I had just walked out of the school seeing them driving got in his and Felix's car and Felix got in my car with was there to protect followed those vampires and I followed Demetri.

As they parked and stoped I didn't bother to stop I just walked out of the car and Felix and Demetri were already waiting for me out of my door.

«Please come in» Edward said and I shivered looking at the blond haird male vampire seeing his scars on the sun and seeing all of them sparkle.I looked at Felix and Demetri who were also sparkling and they took my hand.

**Review please..**

**With love**

**ME**


End file.
